love is like a rollercoaster it has its ups &downs
by wickedintent
Summary: New title and New CHapter.This entry is a series of drabbles and oneshots.The first one is about Zutara,Kataangonesided,and Tanngonesided. The Genre actually varies from Romance, Humor, Angst, Action and adventure, and many many others.
1. why is it?

Formal me: The following info will differ for each drabbles and or one-shots. But it will be showed in every drabble/one-shot.

Title: How is it?

Pairings: Slight Kataang (onesided-Aang), Zutara (implied), Taang (onesied-Toph)

Rating: T+ for later one-shots and drabbles because may contain curse words not suitable for children and sexual content (making out, kissing, blah blah blah.)

**Normal Me: Hey fellow readers/writers/ Welcome to my second oneshot ever. This story might turn into a collection of drabbles and oneshots. Because when BOREDOM strikes write FANFICTION. Now Zuko with the Disclaimer. Oh yeah, make sure to read my other one shot-"Snapped" which is based on booter-freaks fan art pic. Ok, ok now the very SEXY ZUKO TO GIVE OUR DISCALIMER.**

**ZUKO: Will you stop calling me Sexy; I mean you're too young to be thinking like that. Anyway angelic or should I say MS.EVIL owns nothing. Only her puppy and the items she keeps in her room. She doesn't even own this computer. It's her moms.**

**So there is your disclaimer.**

**Me: FINE! WHATEVER!Next time I let sokka do it. The story takes place after the-**

**Sokka: (Interrupts angel) (claps hand) yay me!**

**ME: war. Now to further ado the story.**

* * *

Aang's P.O.V. 

How is it you chose him over me?

I am the person you rescued from living in an iceberg for an eternity.

How is it you chose him over me?

He holds that wretched scar. Every time you look at him it vexes me.

How is it you chose him over me?

Everyday at the palace is torture when I see your growing belly.

How is it you chose him over me?

He was your enemy, and I am your best friend.

How is it you chose him over me?

He chased us around the world

TWICE: and yet you still love him.

How is it you love him but not me?

End Aang's P.O.V.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V. 

How is it you love her but not me?

Is it because I am blind and she can see.

How is it you love her but not me?

Is it because she is pretty and I am ugly.

How is it you love her but not me?

Twinkle toes, oh Twinkle toes.

How is it you lover her but not me?

Is it because our elements seem to be contradictory.

How is it you love her but not me?

Our elements could coexist.

How is it you love her but not me?

We could be like the legendary Sugar Queen** (katara) **andPrince Scar face **(Zuko).**

Twinkle toes, oh twinkle toes.

Why is it you love her and not me?

End Toph's P.O.V.

Me: I hoped you liked it.

Zuko: OW! Your dumb dog bit me.

Me:Snickers Anyway about Sokka and the "yay me" thing, he was watching way too much of the Suite Life.

Sokka: Yes, it is true. Anyway please read and review or R N R to make angelic happy.

Me:)

Sokka:How old is angelic?

Zuko:12, almost 13. I feel bad for her mom because she sure is a pain in the butt.

Me:HEY!

Sokka:laughs

Katara: Anyway p.s. don't forget to read "Snapped". It is rather funny,

Sokka/Zuko: When did you get here?

Katara: Don't worry about it.


	2. Zuko's Haiku

Me: I wrote this Haiku during civics. I was trying to do a Zutara Haiku but I couldn't think of anything. None of the characters could be here today so ill do my disclaimer. If I owned avatar would I be sitting here writing FANFICTION.

**

* * *

Zuko's Haiku**

Black Hair, Golden Eyes

Heart full of pain and hatred

Fiery Temper

* * *

Me: I guess you could call it a drabble. But I see it as a haiku-drabble thingy 


	3. Katara's Haiku

Me: I wrote this Haiku during civics. I was trying to do a Zutara Haiku but I couldn't think of anything. None of the characters could be here today so ill do my disclaimer. If I owned avatar would I be sitting here writing FANFICTION.

**

* * *

Katara's Haiku**

Blue eyes, Chocolate Hair  
Heart full of love and remorse  
Misses her parents

* * *

Me: I guess you could call it a drabble. But I see it as a haiku-drabble thingy 


End file.
